


I Get Filthy (When That Liquor Get Into Me)

by seblaiens



Category: Glee
Genre: Boypussy, Boypussy Blaine, Drunk Sex, M/M, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seblaiens/pseuds/seblaiens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Kurt and Sebastian met while in college and became besties, even though Kurt always says he only accepted Sebastian’s friendship to hang out with his boyfriend, Blaine, who is a way better partner to watch reality TV shows with. Seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Get Filthy (When That Liquor Get Into Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: If you are accepting prompts, maybe this one? Sebastian and Kurt are good friends, and Blaine (boypussy?) is dating Sebastian. Seb and Kurt are hanging out in Seb's apartment and Sam dumps off a wasted Blaine. When he's drunk, he needs to get off multiple times. Cue a wasted Blaine trying to get Seb to cave (and maybe in front of Kurt?) Love your writing <3

Sebastian’s not really focused on whatever’s playing on the TV, only in the living room to have some kind of background noise. He has his laptop in his hands and is typing out the second draft of his essay for his criminology course, Kurt next to him and completely lost to the plot line of the show he put on a few minutes earlier. Sebastian secretly wishes he could have to luxury of mindless entertainment; instead he has to worry about his classes and the huge workload pretty much every day of the week. If he wants to get into Quantico, he has to have amazing grades.

“Why did you even invite me over if you’re just going to do homework?” Kurt whines after a while, wanting to discuss what’s happening in this episode of _Keeping Up With The Kardashians_. “Blaine would watch it with me.”

“We can’t all major in some bull shit course like _Musical Theater_ ,” Sebastian retorts, “and if you’re only here to be with my boyfriend stop being friends with me and hang out with him instead.”

“Why are you so bitchy? Did Blaine insult the size of your dick?” Kurt murmurs, crossing his arms in front of his chest and pulling his knees up to his chest.

“I only remember him praising god the last time I put it in him.”

“I refuse to believe anyone could actually enjoy having sex with someone with an ego as huge as yours.”

“My ego isn’t the only thing huge about me,” Sebastian replies, not even smirking at Kurt even though his come-back is the best one of the day yet. He’s just so _tired_ and wants to fucking finish this essay before the sun goes up.

“Yeah, your eyebrows are gigantic too,” Kurt throws a pillow at Sebastian, which he easily dodges. They’ve been friends for way too long, Sebastian decides as he takes the pillow and props it beneath his back as he lies down on the couch, balancing the laptop on top of his stomach.

“Where _is_ Blaine, anyway?” Kurt asks, not even trying to hide his interest in Sebastian’s boyfriend. He had met Blaine for the first time shortly after becoming friends with Sebastian and had found out that they both went to NYADA, though Blaine was one year below Kurt. They don’t really spend a lot of time together, though, only meeting when Kurt’s hanging out with Sebastian and Blaine decides to join them. Kurt won’t deny that he likes Blaine, but he knows to not appear too interested if he doesn’t want to jeopardize his friendship with Sebastian.

“He’s out drinking with Sam.”

“You let him go out with a guy he’s hot for without supervision?”

“Sam is too straight to even consider fucking Blaine.”

“I’m pretty sure Blaine could turn a number of straight guys gay.”

“Just like he turns you from a soul sucking drag into a starry eyed school girl every time you see him?”

“Or like he turns you from a fucking douche bag into a whipped bastard,” Kurt retorts, not in the mood to be teased about his tiny, _miniscule_ crush on his best friends boyfriend. It’s not even that he wants to fuck Blaine; it’s just that Blaine has a natural aura of _cuteness_ Kurt’s defenseless against.

Sebastian laughs scornfully. “You’re just jealous I get to fuck with minimal effort every night while you still have to impress guys to make them want you.”

“Some of us actually enjoy being single, believe it or not.” _I’m just not one of them_ , Kurt thinks, but he would never tell Sebastian that he yearns for a relationship like Sebastian’s and Blaine’s. Where Sebastian is so certain Blaine is devoted to him that he lets him go out with a hot guy Blaine normally can’t shut up about. Where Blaine actually tells Sebastian about his crushes and they’re not angry that they find other people hot.

Kurt’s thinking is interrupted when the front door opens, a clearly intoxicated Blaine and a little less drunk Sam stumbling into the apartment which immediately fills with the smell of alcohol and smoke. Blaine’s hair is wild and curly and his clothes are rumpled and he’s laughing and holding onto Sam to not fall over.

“Heeeey baby,” Blaine drawls when he sees Sebastian, who puts away his laptop, sighing. He’d have to finish his essay tomorrow if he wants to take care of Blaine tonight.

“Hey Kurt,” Blaine adds when he realizes Sebastian’s not alone, and he waves excitedly in Kurt’s direction.

“Thanks for bringing me home Sammy,” he turns towards Sam and gets on his tiptoes to kiss Sam. It happens so fast Sam doesn’t have a chance to turn away, so Blaine has full range of his lips and makes good use of it. Kurt’s eyebrows shoot up to almost his hairline, watching as Blaine’s tongue glides into Sam’s mouth which he opened in shock. He presses Blaine away as soon as their tongues touch, awkwardly scratching his neck before pushing Blaine over towards the couch Sebastian and Kurt are sitting on.

“He’s had a little too much,” Sam says before wiping away Blaine’s spit, avoiding making eye contact with Sebastian.

“I can see that,” Sebastian remarks quietly and only to himself when Blaine crawls over the cushions of the couch, taking a quick break when he’s reached Kurt’s lap. Sam shakes his head and flees out of the apartment before he has to watch that train wreck.

“Hey Kurtie,” Blaine says again, straddling Kurt’s lap and hugging him tightly, “you smell really nice. Did you get new cologne?”

Kurt looks over at Sebastian, who’s watching them with a neutral expression. Kurt springs into action and pushes Blaine away from him, only succeeding a little before Blaine pouts and leans back himself.

“Do you not like me Kurtie?” Blaine asks before leaning forward again and kissing Kurt just as deeply as he had kissed Sam before. Kurt makes a surprised noise before pressing Blaine to the side Sebastian sits, hoping Blaine would start making out with his boyfriend instead of random friends.

“Do _you_ want to make out with me?” Blaine asks, still pouting, when he sits on Sebastian’s, his legs still on Kurt’s. Instead of answering, Sebastian smiles at Blaine and presses a kiss against his boyfriend’s lips.

“Oh wow, you really had a lot,” Sebastian laughs when he tastes the alcohol in Blaine’s mouth. “You’re gonna regret this so much tomorrow.”

Kurt watches them as Blaine leans up to whisper in Sebastian’s ear. Sebastian listens intently, grinning the whole time, and biting his lip when Blaine lets his hands wander beneath Sebastian’s shirt. Kurt feels kind of awkward just sitting there and watching them, but as long as they’re not having sex it’s not creepy for him to be there, right?

“I want you to fuck me.”

Okaaay, maybe it’s time for him to leave. He watches as Blaine gets on his knees and straddles Sebastian, taking off his own shirt as Sebastian tries to steady his wobbly boyfriend. Sebastian grins at Kurt and shrugs his shoulders when Blaine throws his shirt at Kurt’s face. The smell of bar assaults Kurts nose, and he quickly puts the shirt onto the couch, far away from him. He almost chokes on his spit when he sees Blaine unzip his pants and pull them down over his butt, showing off his blue briefs. Kurt allows himself a quick look at Blaine’s ass before grabbing his stuff and standing up from the couch.

“I’m gonna leave now, have fun,” he announces while Blaine takes off Sebastian’s shirt and leans down to suck on Sebastian’s nipples. Fuck, he might have to get on Grindr and find a hook up before he can go to sleep tonight.

“Thanks,” Sebastian says.

“You should stay,” Blaine says, leaning back so his back is bent and his head is hanging between Sebastian’s legs. He almost hits his head on the coffee table but Sebastian pulls him away the last second.

“I think Sebastian isn’t too keen on sharing,” Kurt laughs at Sebastian’s facial expression when Blaine suggests a threesome, a mix between bewilderment and insult. Sebastian pulls Blaine up again and protectively puts one of his arms around Blaine’s body, cupping one of Blaine’s ass cheeks.

Sebastian takes his hand away when he hears the door close behind Kurt, pushing Blaine flat onto the couch before standing up to get his boyfriend a glass of water. When he comes back from the kitchen, he finds Blaine completely nude with his underwear still dangling at his ankle, trying to look suggestive but only succeeding in looking completely wasted.

“Drink this,” Sebastian orders, pulling Blaine into a sitting position before pressing the glass of water into his boyfriends’ hands. “I think you should put on your clothes again.”

“No,” Blaine whines, setting the glass onto the table in front of the couch after downing almost half of the liquid, “I’m really horny, Bas.”

Blaine lies back onto the couch, one of his hands wandering between his legs and rubbing over his clit in circular motions. Blaine moans obscenely loud, probably meant to turn Sebastian on but instead it only makes him giggle and want to put Blaine to sleep so he wouldn’t wake the neighbors.

“Come on, I’ll eat you out if you promise me to be quiet.”

Blaine stands up reluctantly, clinging onto Sebastian so he won’t fall over on the way to the bed. In the bedroom, he lets himself fall onto his back, inching upwards slowly so Sebastian has space between his legs to lie down. Sebastian sighs quietly before lying down and getting to work, kissing over Blaine’s hipbones and stroking over his inner thighs before licking over his boyfriend’s clit. Even though he’s tired, eating Blaine out still turns Sebastian on, and he soon has to get rid of his pants so his dick isn’t uncomfortably trapped under his clothes. He just put two fingers into Blaine and starts fingering him when Blaine’s pussy begins to contract and he’s coming, _already_.

“God, Sebastian, please fuck me,” Blaine begs, holding onto the headboard of the bed as he rides out his orgasm against Sebastian’s face. _Fuck it_ , Sebastian thinks. He’s already hard, and he’d fall asleep sooner if he has an orgasm now.

He gets rid of the rest of his clothes, simply chucking them onto the floor, before he takes one of the pillows and puts them beneath Blaine’s ass, propping his hips up so Sebastian can thrust into him easier while on his knees. He holds onto Blaine’s waist as he slides his cock into Blaine, not waiting long before he begins to thrust into Blaine fast and hard.

“Harder,” Blaine moans, wrapping his legs around Sebastian’s waist and digging his heels into Sebastian’s ass. Sebastian pants, not knowing how Blaine expects him to nail him harder when his legs are like an iron grip around his body, keeping his dick deep in Blaine’s pussy. It’s better this way though, Sebastian knows; he’ll last longer and be able to get Blaine off multiple times, something Blaine always wants when drunk or high. Orgasm, good ones and _many_.

Blaine’s hand finds his clit, rubbing while Sebastian continues thrusting into him. His second orgasm comes soon after and that combined with the visual of Blaine so willingly spread out in front of him, getting himself off gets Sebastian so close to coming he has to stop thrusting for a while, pulling out half way and grabbing the base of his dick. Blaine whines and kicks him, very uncoordinated but still hard enough to almost cause Sebastian to tumble off the bed.

He pulls out of Blaine completely and lies on his back, grabbing Blaine’s hip to pull him on top of him but he’s not able to move Blaine’s dead weight.

“Come on, ride me,” Sebastian whispers hotly into Blaine’s ear, thrusting two fingers into Blaine quickly before slapping his thigh.

Blaine grumbles and drunkenly climbs on top of Sebastian, straddling his crotch and grinding his pussy into Sebastian’s dick. Sebastian’s too tired to really do anything and lets Blaine have his fun, feeling his dick slip into Blaine after a few seconds of desperate humping and Blaine fumbling around. Blaine sighs and starts moving, rubbing his clit furiously as he rides Sebastian’s cock. Meanwhile, Sebastian dozes slightly, enjoying the feeling of Blaine’s pussy and not having to do anything for an orgasm. He lets Blaine do all the work and still gets all the benefits of coming.

Sebastian tenses and opens his eyes when he hears Blaine gag, looking up at Blaine who is holding his hands over his mouth. Blaine’s eyes are opened wide, and Sebastian’s glad he’s had half the mind to not throw up all over him.

“Go to the bathroom,” Sebastian sighs as he pushes Blaine off, careful not to jostle Blaine around too much and make him even sicker. He jogs to the kitchen to retrieve a bucket for later while Blaine stumbles into the bathroom and throws up into the toilet. When Sebastian passes the bathroom he can see Blaine lying on his back, his legs up on the toilet seat and his arms thrown over his face.

“You okay?” Sebastian asks tentatively as he walks into the bathroom, walking over to the window to let some fresh air in, careful not to step on Blaine.

“I still feel great,” Blaine shrugs his shoulders as well as he can while lying on the floor with his arms thrown over his head, blinking up at Sebastian, trying his hardest to focus on his boyfriend.

“How did you manage to get this fucked up?” Sebastian laughs, grabbing Blaine’s arms to help him stand up and walk over to the sink, where he pushes a tooth brush into Blaine’s hand. He checks Blaine’s body for any kind of throw up while Blaine’s brushing his teeth, and is glad to find that he won’t need to stick Blaine into the shower until tomorrow.

“I still want to have sex,” Blaine says while foam falls out of his mouth and into the sink.

“I’m sad to say that you throwing up completely killed my boner,” Sebastian mentions, looking down at his cock which is hanging limp between his legs. He can see Blaine glancing at his crotch, grabbing Blaine’s shoulder the last moment before he stumbles over from looking to the side.

“I can get you hard again,” Blaine says after washing out his mouth and wiping his face, his hand curling around Sebastian’s cock as soon as he’s done. “I’m still really horny.”

“I think you should just masturbate,” Sebastian suggests. He _is_ really tired, and fucking Blaine after he already threw up once and is likely to do it again is not something he’s looking forward to do.

“Please baby, I’ll let you do anything to me the next time I’m not in the mood,” Blaine whispers, getting on his knees in front of Sebastian and licking over his cock. Sebastian really hopes Blaine brushed his teeth neatly and he won’t get second hand drunk from alcoholic throw up on his cock.

“Anything?” Sebastian asks, imagining all the things he’d be able to do to Blaine. Try out the strap on Blaine still refused to put on, complaining about how he won’t get anything out of it and how Sebastian would be too tired after to get him off.

“Within reason,” Blaine adds, stroking Sebastian’s cock and licking over the tip before he puts the head into his mouth, his tongue dancing all around it. Sebastian gets hard quicker than he anticipated, helping Blaine up and back into the bedroom after only a few minutes of Blaine sucking him off.

“I don’t think I can ride you again,” Blaine admits as he puts the bucket on his side of the bed, just to be cautious. He gets motion sick easily when drunk, and being on top is what had caused him to throw up. He knows he should be embarrassed about it, but he’s honestly too drunk and horny to care – he can be mortified about his actions tomorrow.

“Lie on your back,” Sebastian gets on top of him again, sliding his cock into him and fucking him slowly and sensually in missionary position. Blaine grunts whenever Sebastian thrusts into him, enjoying the feeling of his pussy stretched out and wet, some of his juices dripping down onto the bed. He’s always been easily excited, sometime to the extent where they had to lie down a towel and occasionally dry off Sebastian’s cock because he couldn’t feel anything because of how wet Blaine had become. It usually only happened when they had fucked for a few hours, but Blaine knows if they continue like this they’ll soon face that problem again.

He gets close soon after Sebastian starts fucking him, deciding that this will be his last orgasm of the night. Blaine knows he can come from just penetration with the right speed and technique, so he spreads his legs as wide as he can and puts his hands on Sebastian’s shoulders.

“Fuck me like you did in the hotel room in San Francisco,” he moans into Sebastian’s ear, knowing that his boyfriend will know what he wants. Sure enough, Sebastian laughs for a second and then changes the angle of his thrusts upwards against the wall of Blaine’s pussy, his thrusts hard and deep. Blaine clenches his pussy around Sebastian’s cock, making himself as tight as possible so he can feel more of Sebastian dick as he slips in and out, and he can soon feel his orgasm approaching. He holds his breath as he comes, biting his teeth together before letting his breath out in a long and deep moan.

He doesn’t notice Sebastian coming until his boyfriend lies his head on his chest, breathing hard and wetly against Blaine’s skin.

“That was great,” Blaine yawns and pushes Sebastian off his body, curling into himself before pulling one of Sebastian’s arms around him, so Sebastian’s forced to spoon him.

“Wait, we need to clean up. I just changed the sheets today…”

“Shhhh, shut up, I’m sleeping.”

“You’re so obnoxious when you’re drunk,” Sebastian sighs, pressing his face into Blaine’s sweaty back.

“You love me,” Blaine’s voice is quiet and thin, and Sebastian knows he’s almost asleep already. Sebastian presses himself closer to his boyfriend, kissing his neck a few times before he closes his eyes as well and wraps the blanket around their naked bodies.

Blaine will feel awful enough from drinking tomorrow, he doesn’t need a cold as well. Sebastian almost wants to pat himself on the shoulder for being such a responsible boyfriend, but he’ll get his reward when redeeming Blaine’s promise of doing anything for Sebastian in bed. If Blaine will remember tomorrow.

Fuck.


End file.
